


Scandinavian Trinity

by Aeternalum



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Overworking (Implied), Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Toronto Maple Leafs, slow fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeternalum/pseuds/Aeternalum
Summary: "Besides, Kapps wants us to fuck the cum out of you,” Willy says as Kappy makes a dirty smirk.
Relationships: Kasperi Kapanen/Reader, William Nylander/Kasperi Kapanen, William Nylander/Kasperi Kapanen/Reader, william nylander/reader
Kudos: 7





	Scandinavian Trinity

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: If you found this by googling yourself or someone you know, LEAVE NOW. This is purely fiction and not meant to represent the individuals depicted.

For once you were glad to be stuck in traffic on your way back home from work. You were able to just listen to music for almost an hour after having one of the most monotonous work days in a while. Receiving a text from Willy breaks you out of your music trance.

_“Hey I know you’re probably stuck in traffic right now, so thought I’d let you know dinner will be ready when you get here.”_

Your heart drops for a moment. You love Willy but good god he can’t cook, he will literally burn water without even trying.

_“Don’t worry, Kapps is making it :)”_

Thank god. Kappy on the other hand can actually cook like a five-star chef, so you’re glad that the three of you figured that out early and let him do the cooking most of the time. The traffic starts moving again; apparently a car had died on the motorway and had to be moved out of the way. Within about twenty minutes you reach your house and upon opening the door the smell of roast lamb hits your nose. You poke your head into the kitchen and see Kappy cutting the roast and dividing it onto three plates. He notices you and with his free hand pulls your head forward across the half-wall to kiss you.

“Food’s ready.”

“Where’s Willy?”

“William insisted if we’re having lamb we need a dessert. He _needed_ crème brûlée. I went ahead and made it, he just went to buy a torch to finish it; he’ll be back any second.”

You weren’t surprised, he always had a massive sweet tooth. You went ahead and changed out of your work attire and into something more comfortable, a grey t-shirt and sweat-shorts. You come back into the dining room and sit down as Kappy brings the plates from the adjacent kitchen. He notices the exhaustion in your eyes and grabs a bottle of Chateauneuf du Pape ca. 1985 from the wine room. As he’s pouring, Willy comes in through the garage.

“Hey” is all he says as he goes to kiss Kappy and then you.

“Took you long enough. Y/N got back before you did, and he had half-an-hour commute.”

Willy rolls his eyes and sets the shopping bag in the kitchen and sits down to eat. Having the opportunity to actually look at the plate Kappy set in front of you, you’re surprised he actually took the time to cut the meat off the bone. It’s one of the little quirks you like about him, he cares to make it a good and enjoyable meal. Eating the delicious food, you talk about each of your days’, Willy mentioning he also picked up a movie he hadn’t seen yet since Kappy had seen it without him, which he promptly chirps him about. Kappy waves it off and takes the plates to the sink as Willy grabs the torch out of the bag and adds the finishing touch the dessert in the fridge. You polish that off and head into the home theatre.

You sit down on the L-shaped couch as Kappy ignites the fireplace and grabs a ridiculously soft blanket he brought from Finland, and Willy sets up the movie. You all undress down to your underwear and toss your clothes into a pile. Willy lays down on the couch behind you and spoons you, something Kappy doesn’t really care to do often so he’s typically fine with having both of your legs or feet on his lap, and he throws the blanket over the three of you.

After about half-an-hour, Kappy goes to the restroom. When he gets back Willy nods his head to him and mouths the word “lube,” and he goes into the master bedroom to get it. He hands it over to Willy who stops spooning you with his right arm and lathers his dick while Kappy returns to sitting at the end of the couch. Pulling both yours and his underwear down he sticks his dick into you as you let out a gentle moan, and he returns both his arms to spooning you. He’s thrusting into you agonizingly slowly.

“Willy…”

“Shh, I’m watching the movie.”

You try and buck your hips back into him to get more stimulation but he moves his right leg on top of your hip and legs and pins them down. It very quickly becomes evident that it’s too hot so Willy has Kappy take off the blanket. Even though you’ve never actually seen the movie, you suddenly remember that it’s a three-and-a-half hour long film; you still have three hours left. Unable to move your arms to touch yourself, them being restrained by his arms spooning you, you give up and try to watch the movie as one of your boyfriends slowly “fucks” you.

The three hours feels like an eternity but you finally finish the movie and Willy suddenly stops thrusting. As it fades to black you now notice Kappy staring at the two of you, fully naked with a pool of precum dribbling on his bare chest from his hard cock. Subconsciously you lick your lips, now averting your attention to your own member, having now fully wet your underwear with your own precum. Kappy delicately palms half of it into his mouth and cups the rest of it in his hand as he gets up and kneels next to you. You tilt your head and open your mouth as he pours it into you.

Willy resumes thrusting into you again but faster, and makes you moan again. Kappy now taking his dick in his hand guides it into your mouth as you start sucking him off, him letting out a soft moan. He doesn’t cum but you get a fountain of precum out of him. Willy stops again as Kappy pulls down both your and Willy’s underwear off your legs, your dick smacking back against your chest. Willy flips both you and himself onto your backs as Kappy climbs onto the couch, positioning your legs on top his shoulders. He grabs the lube on the edge of the couch and lathers his dick before shifting it into you above Willy’s, letting both him and Willy rest inside you for a moment as your walls work to accommodate both them at once. The light from the fireplace glistens off Kappy’s chest still slightly wet with sweat from earlier.

“You ready?” Willy asks somewhat playfully as you nod in compliance.

They both start slowly thrusting before very quickly speeding up in synchronized movements. You try to grab your dick but Willy grabs your arms and holds them back against your chest.

“No touching remember? Besides, Kapps wants us to fuck the cum out of you,” Willy says as Kappy makes a dirty smirk.

“Yes Daddy,” you reply.

It doesn’t take you long to come close to your edge, having been wet for over three hours.

“Daddy, I’m going to cum,” you manage to stammer out through breaths.

Kappy bites his lower lip and they both simultaneously thrust harder. You draw in a sharp breath through your teeth and spurt onto your stomach, some of it hitting your neck.

“Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!” Kappy spits out before cumming inside of you.

Willy lets out a single loud moan and cums, making you feel completely filled with both of them. Kappy carefully pulls out and goes to grab a few towels and a butt plug. He cleans himself off first and motions to Willy to pull out. He raises your ass up, as he does so and Kappy plugs you, keeping their cum in place inside of you. Willy shifts out from beneath you and cleans himself before going to lick your cum off of your chest, proceeding to wipe you down after. You try to stand up but your hips and legs refuse and you fall back onto the couch. Willy lets out a small laugh and carries you to bed following behind a smirking Kappy holding the old clothes to throw in the laundry. He sits you on the edge of the bed as they grab some new underwear for each of you. Unsurprisingly you need help to put it on and they both help you. The three of you crawl into the Alaska-King size bed and turn off the lights. Willy once again spoons you from behind and Kappy spoons you from the front, kissing you and each other before falling asleep.


End file.
